Perfect Beauty
by E. C. R. Potter
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys vacation in Japan where they meet an artist searching for the “Perfect Beauty”.


1 Perfect Beauty  
  
1.1 E. C. R. Potter  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys vacation and Japan where they meet an artist searching for the "Perfect Beauty".  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
Ruroni Kenshin was created by Nobuhiro Wazuki and belongs to him and Jump Comics Inc.  
  
A/N This story is based on a filler episode of "Ruroni Kenshin" I once watched. This is dedicated to all the members of the HMS Pumpkin Pie.  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
It was between the summer of the sixth and seventh year of Harry and his friends at Hogwarts. Due to their successful business with Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George Weasley had decided to treat their two younger siblings to a three-week trip to the onsen, hot springs of Japan. Naturally Harry and Hermione went with them. After all, it was their final summer vacation, why not go all out and go to a foreign country to take some baths?  
  
And so, it was for that very reason that British six people were riding on a muggle tourist bus that was heading toward Atami.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad to be here," said Hermione looking excited. They were on the bus and nearing the inn they were staying at. "Japan is a treasure trove of cultural magic. 'Fantastic Beasts' lists Kappa, but there are so many more magical creatures in Japan: the oni, tengu, yokko, kamaitachi, yukionna, and maybe an occasional Chinese Fireball. And don't get me started about the ancient Japanese wizards, the Onmyoji. They're diviners but..."  
  
"Oh gee, Hermione," said Ron looking a little annoyed. "I just wanted to see a Quidditch game with the Toyohashi Tengus, not get previews of the Japanese version of 'Fantastic Beasts'."  
  
Hermione scowled at him while Harry laughed at the antics of his two friends. This was the first time out of Britain for him and he was really enjoying his vacation so far, especially because he was with Hermione and the Weasleys.  
  
"Well chaps," said Fred, "here we are."  
  
"Come on, move it, move it," said George as he ushered the younger teenagers out. The troupe picked up their luggage and got off the bus. They found themselves outside a cozy Meiji era style inn. There were walls made of bamboo stalks that enclosed certain parts of the inn, and steam was rising from those enclosures. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This place has rotenburo?" she asked. When the Fred and George looked confused she clarified, "Outdoors hot spring baths?"  
  
"That's right," said Fred with a sinister grin. Hermione glanced at the twins apprehensively.  
  
"Oh don't worry," said George also with a grin. "We wouldn't dream of spying on you for the simple reason that Ginny would probably be with you."  
  
Hermione let out a breathe of relief while Ginny scowled and placed her fists on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, come on. We'd better check in," said Harry. He led the others into the inn and made his way to the counter.  
  
A woman in her mid thirties was behind the counter. "Hello, do you have a reservation?" she asked in perfect English.  
  
"Reservations under Weasley," said Fred.  
  
"Ah yes, Weasley-san. Dozo, kochirae." The woman led them into a traditional Japanese room that was eight tatami mats wide. "You may begin work right after you settle in," said the woman.  
  
"Work?" questioned Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They stared at Fred and George who looked the other way and started whistling.  
  
"Yes work," said the woman as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Your reservations were made under the conditions that you would work here in return for free room and boarding."  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny glared at Fred and George who were know wearing guilty smiles. "I am going to kill those two," whispered Ginny.  
  
"I'll gift wrap them for you," said Ron.  
  
* * *  
  
As it turned out, working for the onsen inn was actually quite enjoyable. The group only had to work three hours a day before they had the whole day off. The primary job for Harry, Ron, Fred, and George was to scrub and clean the onsen when nobody was using them. All sixth of them, helped bring the meals down to the dining room where they were allowed to have their meals with the other guests.  
  
Hermione and Ginny primarily welcomed guests to the inn at the entrance and showed them to their rooms. They absolutely loved wearing the attractive kimono that was used for the job, and the fact that the inn used attractive British girls for this job was good for business.  
  
It happened six days after the British wizards had started working at the inn. A young Japanese man, who was clearly a college student, entered the inn. He had some sketchbooks, paintbrushes, and pencils with him, showing clearly that he was an artist.  
  
"Welcome, to the inn," said Hermione and Ginny with their customary bow. "We are pleased that you have decided to stay with us. May we show you to your room?"  
  
The young man, who had been staring at the British girls snapped out of his trance. He stuttered, "Uh...y-yes. Y-yes, please," in broken English.  
  
"Right this way, sir," said a smiling Hermione as she and Ginny led the young man to his room. "If you want anything, please contact any one of us."  
  
The young artist slowly nodded as Hermione and Ginny returned to their job. 'I've found her!' thought the artist. 'I've finally found her after searching for so long. I've found the "Perfect Beauty".'  
  
Part 2  
  
Later that evening, while the boys were scrubbing the floors of the men's rotenburo, Hermione and Ginny were relaxing in the women's rotenburo, wearing nothing but towels.  
  
"This is soooo relaxing," sighed Ginny feeling content.  
  
"Uuuuuuuum huuuuuuum," mumbled Hermione as she lowered herself deeper into the soothing warm water. "Feels good," she mumbled as she closed her eyes.  
  
"So, Hermione," said Ginny with a devilish grin. "What exactly has been going on between you and Harry recently?"  
  
Hermione sat up straight as her eyes sprung open. "W-what? W-what are you talking a-about?"  
  
"Don't deny it, Hermione. I've seen the looks you've been giving him recently, I used to give him those looks myself. You've got it bad for your emerald eyed best friend."  
  
"I...I...I...don't...I don't..." Hermione couldn't put together a coherent sentence as her face turned red from heat that did not come from the waters of the hot spring.  
  
Ginny grinned and moved closer to Herrmione. She whispered, "You know, I've got a bit of a reputation as a match maker. I could set the two of you up for a private moment in one of these rotenburos."  
  
Hermione's cheeks blushed. Before she could reply however, they heard a rustle in one of the trees hanging over the hotspring.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ginny, clearly startled.  
  
"It came from that tree," said Hermione. She picked up a small stone and through it at the tree. The stone must've hit mark because there was suddenly a yelp and the young artist fell out of the tree into the hot spring with a splash. His sketchbook also fell out of the tree but landed on the dry shore.  
  
For a split second, Hermione and Ginny stared at the young artist. They then did what most girls do when they realize they'd been caught bathing: they screamed in terror.  
  
Of course, their screams reached the ears of Harry, Ron, Fred, and George who were working in the nextdoor rotenburo. And what do Gryffindor boys do when they hear girls scream? They rush in, ready to protect the girls from whatever threat they had encountered. Of course, this meant that Harry and the Weasley boys charged into the women's rotenburo with out thinking rationally, whereupon they met a volley of buckets and stools being thrown by an angry Ginny and Hermione. Harry managed to dodge most of them with his seeker skills but they were still quite bruised when they dragged the young artist out of the hot spring.  
  
* * *  
  
"Gomenasai. Sumimasen," apologized the young artist. They were in the room that the British wizard boys' were staying in and were currently staying in. The young artist was on his knees begging for mercy at the hands of the British who were glaring at him. "I was not spying on you two ojosan," said the artist in relatively good English.  
  
"If you were not spying, care to explain what you were doing in that tree?" demanded Ron. He, Fred and George looked like they were ready to murder this young artist for daring to spy on their little sister while she was bathing.  
  
"Ha-hai...yes, I will explain," said the artist. "My name is Shintaro Kosugi. I am a mahoutsukai...a wizard and an artist. For years, I have been looking for something: a model for my portraits, the 'Perfect Beauty'. I had finally found her, and I couldn't resist starting my sketches of her, even if I had to climb a tree to observe her." He handed the boys his sketchbook.  
  
Ginny blushed red but she looked very ecstatic as she said, "Me? The 'Perfect Beauty'? I'm flattered. But if you wanted to draw a portrait of me, you could've just asked..."  
  
"Uh, Ginny," said Ron while he and the other boys stared at the sketch.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The model's Hermione."  
  
"Oh," said Ginny looking disappointed. It was now Hermione's turn to blush. She also started to fidget.  
  
"M-me? I-I'm your p-perfect...beauty? B-but, I'm just this bushy haired...nobody. I mean...how...how could you consider me t-to be..." Before she could continue any further, Shintaro made his way over to in front of her, kneeled and took her hand.  
  
"Hermione-san, you are the 'Perfect Beauty'. Onegaishimus. Please be the model for my portrait, and I promise you that I will draw you perfectly as the 'Perfect Beauty'."  
  
Hermione was absolutely speechless. Harry came over, placed his hand on her shoulder and grinned.  
  
"Go for it, Hermione," he said. "It'll be a great experience, and besides, I'd love to have a portrait of you."  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's emerald eyes, still looking unsure. Finally, she smiled and said, "All right, I'll do it."  
  
Part 3  
  
So Hermione became Shintaro's model while he tried to draw her portrait. Fred and George had suggested that she model nude but Hermione wouldn't hear of it; it was bad enough that Shintaro had already sketched her while bathing. So she wore a sky blue yukata kimono and sat in a chair, facing out the window while Shintaro sketched her from the right side.  
  
Hermione sat patiently while Shintaro sketched. Eventually after an hour and a half, the first rough sketches were done. The Weasleys were the first ones to get to see them.  
  
"Amazing," said Ginny. "These portraits of Hermione are absolutely beautiful."  
  
"They sure are, " said Ron. "You know, Shintaro, you have a real talent. I mean, you can make the most horrid looking absolutely stunning on paper." Hermione, not missing Ron's gist, picked up a discarded boken and whapped Ron on the head.  
  
"Owe," said Ron while rubbing his head. "Hermione, I was only kidding. And can see just how good these sketches are, right?"  
  
"Yes," sighed Hermione. She studied the sketches closely and was amazed at their beauty. A part of her believed that the sketches were much more beautiful than she was. However, there was one person who disagreed.  
  
"Chigau," muttered Shintaro. "Chigau! Chigau! No! No! NO! Korejanai! This is not it!" In frustration, Shintaro tore the sketches up, much to the horror of the Weasleys.  
  
"What are you doing?" demanded Ginny. "Have you gone crazy?"  
  
"Well, did he just not tear up his own sketches? How could you say he's not crazy?" said Ron.  
  
"Chigau!" said Shintaro. "This is not it! I can't draw it. I can't draw Hermione-san's, 'Perfect Beauty'."  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Ron. "You can draw Hermione so bloody beautiful and yet you still can't capture this 'Perfect Beauty'?"  
  
"There must be some way I can capture this inner 'Perfect Beauty'," said Shintaro while thinking. Suddenly, he dashed in front of Hermione, got on one knee and took her hand. "Hermione-san, onegaishimasu," he said. "Please go out with me."  
  
"What?" said Hermione looking completely startled. Ron and Ginny looked shocked while the twins looked delighted.  
  
"Onegaishimasu, Hermione-san. Please date me," said Shintaro looking very serious. "Perhaps if we go out, I could figure out what you inner 'Perfect Beauty' is. And I also really like you as a person."  
  
Hermione was absolutely speechless. "I...I...I'm sorry. I...I...well I..."  
  
It was at that moment that Harry was passing by outside, carrying the meals for some of the guests that were staying at the inn. As luck would have, he lost his balance on at the top of the stairs leading to the second floor and tumbled down with a yelp.  
  
Hermione looked toward the door hearing Harry's yelp. "Harry!" She immediately sprang out the door and made her way to the bottom of the stairs where Harry was sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" she asked, kneeling right in front of him.  
  
Harry groggily got up and grinned weakly. "Yeah, I'm alright," he said. He winced and said, "At least nothings broken." Hermione gently took his head into her hands and checked for any bruises.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs, Shintaro was starring blankly at where Hermione had suddenly left. Ron and Ginny placed a hand on each of his shoulders.  
  
"Well, there you have it," said Ron. "There's the reason why you and Hermione can't date."  
  
"Hermione is absolutely crazy about Harry," said Ginny. "Not even the coming of Judgment Day could tear those two apart."  
  
"Perfect Beauty," mumbled Shintaro seemingly not having heard Ron and Ginny.  
  
"You know," said Fred, "there just might be a way to get Hermione to like you."  
  
"Really?" cried Shintaro, suddenly looking hopeful. "Hontodesuka?"  
  
Ron and Ginny looked horrified. Before they could protest, George dragged them into a huddle. "What's the big idea!" hissed Ron.  
  
"Don't worry," said George. "This is just are way of showing that artist that Harry and Hermione are just meant for each other. Just trust us and have some fun." He explained their plan and Ron and Ginny grudgingly agreed.  
  
"What is that I must do?" asked Shintaro looking eager.  
  
"Oh not much," said Fred while grinning. "Hermione likes strong men so all you have to do is beat Harry in a duel."  
  
"A duel. A duel. I'll do it," said Shintaro. He pulled out his wand. "Yarimasu! I'm not that good at magic but I'll still do it for the 'Perfect Beauty'!" He looked very determined.  
  
Fred grinned maliciously. "Oh by the way, in case you haven't notice that scar on his forehead, Harry happens to be Harry Potter. You know, the guy who's beaten You-know-who more times than anyone can count. If the average wizard or witch were to challenge him, he or she would probably end up being completely slaughtered. No actually, slaughtered would probably be an understatement." He slapped Shintaro on the back. "Well anyway, good luck with that duel." He and George left the room laughing followed by Ron and Ginny. Shintaro was left behind looking very pale and shocked realizing he was about to go challenge Harry Potter to a duel.  
  
Part 4  
  
For the next few days, Shintaro secretly followed Harry around, his wand always ready. He had decided that he wouldn't stand a chance against Harry so he figured that he might have a chance of beating him if he caught him by surprise (apparently, he didn't know that Harry was forbidden to do magic over the summer holidays). So Shintaro always, waited until the moment when Harry was off guard when he would suddenly spring forward and try to curse Harry. However, do to his excellent bludger avoiding skills, Harry always instinctively dodged whatever Shintaro threw at him at the last minute. For his part, Harry was absolutely clueless as to why his bludger dodging instincts were coming into play since he never actually saw Shintaro.  
  
At one point, Shintaro decided to forget about a magical attack and charged at Harry while he was drawing water out of a well. Without even thinking, Harry simply stepped out of the way and Shintaro plummeted into the well.  
  
One day, there was a matsuri festival in the town nearby the inn, and the British Wizards all went to it. Hoping to leave Harry and Hermione alone, the Weasleys all went their separate ways to enjoy the high lights of the festival. Harry and Hermione had the time of their lives either playing games at the game stalls (goldfish scoop, shooting gallery, etc.) or participating in the traditional Japanese dances. Finally, when it had become quite dark, they decided to go back to the inn.  
  
As they were walking back, hand in hand under the stars, Harry glanced at Hermione who looked particularly cute in her sky blue yukata kimono. Harry smiled and couldn't help but think, 'Shintaro's right, she really is the "Perfect Beauty".' Hermione meanwhile, in typical Hermione fashion, was rambling on about the history of the town they were in.  
  
"It really is an old town," she said while glancing up at the stars. "It dates back many centuries. I've been doing some research and I found out that the inn we're staying at is at least 300 years old."  
  
"Oh really," said Harry. "Well Miss Granger, if you've been doing some research then tell me the names of at least five people who stayed at our inn in the year...um...1879."  
  
Hermione did some quick thinking. "Hmm. Kamiya Kaoru, Myojin Yahiko, Himura Kenshin, Makimchi Misao, and Sagara Sanoske," she said. "Well, how's that Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled at her. "You know Hermione, you really are an amazing witch."  
  
Meanwhile, the Weasleys were spying on the two, hidden in some bushes nearby, waiting in anticipation for something to happen.  
  
"Come on Harry," hissed Ron. "Tell her already! Show her! Do something!"  
  
Hermione blushed and looked down toward the ground. "I'm not as amazing as you are."  
  
"Of course, you are," said Harry. "There has never been a witch like you. I'm serious."  
  
"Really?" whispered Hermione. She looked up. Her chocolate eyes locked onto Harry's emerald orbs and she felt like she was drowning in his beautiful pools of green. Slowly, much to the excitement of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione leaned forward, their lips getting closer and closer and closer...  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard a loud cry. His bludger dodging instincts kicking in, Harry pulled Hermione and himself away as Shintaro charged forward in another one of his unsuccessful attacks. Missing his target, Shintaro lost his balance and rolled into the nearby river.  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry. "A gust of wind?"  
  
Hermione glanced down toward the river. "Isn't that Sintaro?" Harry also looked toward the river and nodded.  
  
It was at that moment, when weird green creatures, with plates of water on their heads. They started pulling a struggling Shintaro into the deeper parts of the river.  
  
"Harry! Kappa!" shouted Hermione. Without a second thought, Harry flung himself into the river, followed by the Weasleys. As quick as lightning, Harry pulled the kappa off of Shintaro.  
  
"Ron, Fred, George, get him up on the bank!" yelled Harry. The Weasleys pulled the unconscious Shintaro out of the river. The kappa now came ganging up on Harry. Harry readied himself to fight off the kappa physically if he had to.  
  
"Harry, third year, Lupin!" shouted Hermione. Harry snapped his fingers as he remembered what Professor Lupin had taught them back in their third year Defense against the Dark Arts class about Kappa.  
  
Without any thought of hesitation, Harry bowed politely. Caught in their usual habits, the kappa also bowed and spilled the water that was in the plates on their heads. Thus, they lost their powers. Defeated, the kappa swam away from Harry, shrieking in frustration.  
  
Part 5  
  
When Shintaro finally awoke, the first thing he saw were the faces of for red heads, leaning over him.  
  
"Na...nani, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Kappa," said Ginny.  
  
"You fell into the river," finished Ron.  
  
Groggily, Shintaro pulled himself up. "Hermione-san," he muttered. He glanced around and finally spotted her a bit of a distance away from them.  
  
Hermione was kneeling in front of Harry who was sitting on a tree stump. She was bandaging up Harry's left hand, which had been scratched by the kappa.  
  
"You should really be more careful," said Hermione looking a little worried. "Kappa can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing."  
  
"Well than, you have nothing to be worried about," said Harry with a grin. He ruffled Hermione's brown curls and said, "So long as you're with me, I'll always know what I'm doing, because you'll be there to tell me."  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Well there you have it," said Ron. "Hermione and Harry are meant for each other, and nothing, and I mean nothing is going to tear them up," he told Shintaro.  
  
Shintaro's breath was caught in his throat. "Perfect Beauty," he whispered. "That is why, Hermione-san is the 'Perfect Beauty'. It is her love for Harry Potter-san that makes her the 'Perfect Beauty'. That was why I wasn't able to draw it."  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, the stay at the inn was over. Before the troupe returned to England, they were going to go on a tour of the major cities of Japan starting from: Osaka, followed by, Nagoya, Kobe, Kyoto, Nara, Hiroshima, Kita Kyushu, Nagasaki, Kagoshima, Sapporo, Hakodate, Sendai, Nagano, Niigata, Yokohama, and finally Tokyo.  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting next to each other on the bus, a few seats in front of the Weasleys who were at the very back.  
  
Hermione glanced at the completed portrait in front of her. Shintaro had given her a copy as a goodbye gift right before they had left. It was a portrait of both her and Harry. Harry was standing behind her in his wizarding robes while Hermione was sitting in her stool wearing her sky blue yukata kimono.  
  
The Harry in the portrait bent over kissed the portrait Hermione on the cheek, causing the portrait Hermione to giggle. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the exchanges between the portrait versions of her and Harry.  
  
Harry glanced over her shoulder and looked at the portrait. "He was a good artist, wasn't he?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes he was," said Hermione. "I'm going to predict that he's going to be famous one day."  
  
Harry smirked. "Why, Miss Granger, I thought you didn't believe in Divination."  
  
"I don't," said Hermione looking quite annoyed. "I was just making a logical prediction from my personal judgment of skill and talent."  
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle. He suddenly became quiet and Hermione could feel his emerald eyes on her.  
  
"You know, he was right," said Harry. "You really are the 'Perfect Beauty'."  
  
Hermione blushed as she realized that he was staring at her rather than at the portrait. "You're just saying that because he thought that," she said.  
  
"No, I really think so," said Harry. "You truly are the 'Perfect Beauty'." He gently took her hand.  
  
Hermione remained quiet for a short while, her cheeks red and her heart beating strongly. "Do you really think so?" she whispered. She gently lifted her head up. Chocolate brown eyes locked onto emerald green ones.  
  
"I've always thought so," whispered Harry.  
  
Slowly, Harry and Hermione leaned forward and closed their eyes. Finally, their lips met.  
  
2 The End  
  
  
  
A/N People. I am back. Finally, after a long break from Fanfic writing, I am returning to fanficdom. So you can expect me to write more some time soon. 


End file.
